aishiteru Sasusaku
by nekitasuzuki
Summary: sakura haruno esta enamorada de sasuke pero ella piensa que es un amor no correspondido ya que sasuke es el mas popular de la escuela y que nunca se fijaria en ella pero que pasaria si en realidad no es asi? Aishiteru sasuke-kun – sonríe sonrojada y feliz Watashi wa saku –la vuelve a besar


Vemos a una hermosa chica de 17 años pelirosa y ojos jade Corriendo por las calles de konoha para llegar al instituto su despertador no había sonado por lo que estaba algo retrasada y se apresuró en llegar a la estación de buses donde siempre se iba a esta misma hora para así poder llegar a ver a su amor platónico azabache y de mirada profunda que es capaz de enamorar a cualquiera con su sonrisa si chicas hablamos de Sasuke Uchiha el más popular del instituto konoha high school y compañero del mismo grado de la pelirosa llamada Sakura haruno la flor más hermosa de konoha, lo que no sabía Sakura era que Sasuke sentía atracción por ella.

Sakura llego lo más rápido que pudo a la estación de buses pero se decepciono un poco al no poder ver a sasuke y se adentró al bus para que la deje en la entrada del instituto vio que no habían muchas personas por lo que tomo asiento al final del bus al lado de la ventana mirando el paisaje estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentó a su lado

" _ **sé que lo veré en clases pero aun así quería verlo un rato esta mañana sin que alguien se dé cuenta es solo un amor no correspondido sasuke es muy popular y hay muchas chicas más lindas que yo no creo que se fije en mi**_ " –Sakura empieza a suspirar y cerro sus ojos disfrutando el silencio

 **Suspirando tan temprano… Sakura**

Sakura dio un pequeño salto del susto y la impresión no daba precio a lo que veían sus ojos y un solo pensamiento cruzo por su mente es que por fin sasuke uchiha el más popular del instituto su amor no correspondido el chico más guapo le haya dirigido la palabra no sabía que contestar y se sonrojo

 **Que pasa "que mona se ve sonrojada… pero será por mí?** " –la mira un poco desconcertado

 _ **Etto... nada sasuke jeje es que estaba pensando un poco y me asuste un poco cuando me hablaste de repente gomene**_ – ríe nerviosa y se sonroja mas

 **Ven vamos tenemos que bajar aquí –** le sonríe de medio lado

Sasuke bajo del bus con Sakura de la mano sintió el impulso de tomar su mano y se sintió tan feliz y lleno con una sensación de calidez en su pecho en cambio la chica no podía estar más sonrojada y no poder evitar pensar que estaba soñando. Se adentraron al instituto y todos se les quedaron mirando algunos impresionados y la gran mayoría celosos y enojados

 _ **Sasuke nos están mirando todos –**_ susurrando y bajando la mirada sonrojada sintiendo la mirada celosa y enojada de todas las chicas del instituto

 **Ah lo siento Sakura-** no pudo evitar sentir un vacío cuando soltó la mano de Sakura iba a decirle algo a Sakura pero un grito lo impidió

SAKURA-CHAN! TEME!

 _ **Naruto, hinata, ino ohayo –**_ les sonrió a cada uno y camino hacia sus amigas pero su amiga ino la tomo de la mano junto con hinata y se la llevaron de ahí para poder hablar más tranquilas

Sasuke que hacías tomado de la mano con Sakura-chan? ACASO SON NOVIOS Y NO ME HAS DICHO! TEME MAL AMIGO! – (Naruto uzumaki rubio de ojos azules bastante guapo y novio de hinata)

No Naruto nada de lo que tú piensas... solo sentí el impulso de tomar su mano es todo – adentra sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo mira serio

A ti lo que te pasa es que te gusta Sakura-chan –sonríe divertido- llevas tiempo mirándola cada vez que puedes incluso la llamas en sueño teme por que no te le declaras de una vez

No lo sé no creo que ella sienta lo mismo que yo tks… esto es tan complicado yo ya acepte que me gusta Sakura pero no ella no siente lo mismo por mi dobe –se recarga en la pared del pasillo

Sasuke eres bastante inteligente pero en esto del amor eres un tonto –le palmea el hombro y empieza a caminar- TE VEO EN EL SALON TEME VE CON SAKURA-CHAN

Sasuke se dirigió al baño e iba pensando en lo que le dijo su amigo en eso escucho la voz de Sakura y se recargo en la pared escuchando la conversación

 ***en el pasillo camino a los baños** *

 _Sakura porque estabas tomada de la mano con sasuke acaso ya son novios_ – la mira picarona (ino yamanaka mejor amiga de Sakura y hinata y novia de sai rubia de ojos azules a su lado se encuentra hinata hyuga pelinegra de ojos perlas mejor amiga de Sakura e ino y novia de Naruto)

 _ **No ino nada de eso… la verdad es que no sé qué paso –**_ desviando la mirada hacia la pared

 _Saku estas bien –_ hinata se acerca para ver su rostro

 _ **No es nada enserio estaré bien –**_ les da una sonrisa falsa

 _Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras cierto? –_ acariciando tu pelo

 _Hasta cuando lo vas a negar frentona –_ mira a Sakura con un poco de enojo y el entrecejo fruncido

 _No in... –_ interrumpida por Sakura

 _ **Cerda sasuke no siente nada por mí no quiero ilusionarme ya basta con eso yo no soy del tipo que le gusta a sasuke él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo... yo –**_ empieza a derramar unas lágrimas- _**me duele ino… no puedo evitar sentir celos cuando una chica se le acerca... llevo muchos años enamorada de sasuke pero sé que él nunca me hará caso ya no quiero crearme falsas ilusiones no me des alas ino porque sé que la única que sufrirá seré yo snif... snif... últimamente cambio su forma de ser conmigo ya no me trata mal ya no soy una molestia pero no quiero ilusionarme por favor ya no más! SNIF! SNIF!**_

Sakura empieza a llorar más fuerte siendo abrazada por hinata y consolada por ino sintiéndose culpable cuantas veces le dio falsas esperanzas a Sakura con respecto a sasuke pero es que ella notaba en su mirada que sasuke la quería enserio más se niega aceptarlo a la vuelta del pasillo se encuentra sasuke con la cabeza gacha y con un dolor punzante en el pecho le dolía escuchar a Sakura llorar se sentía mal, culpable que solo se le ocurrió ir al salón de música a pensar sabía que no habría nadie allí por lo que podía estar tranquilo después de un rato Sakura estaba ya más tranquila y calmada las tres se encaminaron a su salón Sakura se sorprendió porque sasuke no estaba en clases no presto atención a lo que decía el profesor estaba tan preocupada por sasuke que no podía pensar en nada más tocaron el timbre para salir a recreo y grande fue su sorpresa que sasuke se encontrara recargado en los casilleros

 _ **Sasuke porque no entraste a clases –**_ le decía en un tono de preocupación mientras se acercaba a el

 **Sakura… -** se endereza estando frente a frente con ella y sin más se acerca a sus labios rozándolos **– me gustas… te amo Sakura** – la besa tiernamente en cambio Sakura estaba tan sorprendida que después de unos segundos reacciono cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el beso mientras pasaba sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de sasuke al mismo tiempo que este la tomaba de la cintura todos los demás alumnos del instituto veían la escena sorprendidos y todos empezaron a aplaudir y gritar cosas de felicitaciones los que más se escuchaban eran sus amigos que estaban más que contentos y felices la pareja se separó por la falta de aire y se miraron sonrojados y sonrieron juntando sus frentes.

 _ **Aishiteru sasuke-kun –**_ sonríe sonrojada y feliz

 **Watashi wa saku –** la vuelve a besar

 **Fin.**


End file.
